Health
' Health' is a measurement of overall physical well-being. Wilson, Willow, Wendy, Wickerbottom and Woodie have 150 Health; Wes gets 113 and Maxwell only gets 75. Wolfgang has 200 health by default (his health limit rises to 300 with a full belly and drops to 150 when starving). Wx78 begins with 100 and is capable of increasing his health cap up to 400 by eating gears. Unlike Hunger (and in many situations Sanity) Health does not drain over time. Health is lost when a character takes damage while attacked, burning, starving or freezing. Some food can also reduce health. Losing all Health results in death (although not necessarily the loss of the game). Health can be seen on the heart-shaped gauge in the upper-right corner of the screen. Restoring Health Health can be restored in only a few ways. The most basic way to regain health is by eating Food; most of which typically provides 0-3 health when consumed. Cooking food often increases the Health they restore by 1 or 2 points. Some food, like Seeds , gain no Hunger boost when cooked but add a health bonus which they previously did not provide. Certain food and items provide a greater health boost and are thus very valuable: * *;Crock Pot :Several crock pot recipes provide substantial healing. Fishsticks are an easy recipe to make. Pierogi is also a good recipe. Dragonpie is excellent if/when you manage to get Dragon Fruit farming going. However, regarding Crock Pot recipes in general, the player must make sure that the individual components (raw or cooked) won't heal more if eaten on their own. * *;Braised Eggplant / Sliced Pomegranate :Cooked over a fire Eggplants and Pomegranates heal 20 . * *;Jerky/Small Jerky :Jerky restores a nice amount of health, and lasts for a very long time. If primary concern is health, and only food source is Meats, they should be made into jerky. Jerky can be used in Crock Pot as normal meat, if needed. * *;Spider Gland /Mosquito Sack / Healing Salve/Honey Poultice :Spiders drop Spider Glands that can be used immediately for a small health boost of 8 . In a similar way, Mosquitoes drop their sacks which heals the same amount of health as Spider Glands. Spider Glands can also be made into Healing Salve for a larger boost of 20 . Neither item is food, so they don't spoil. * *;Bee Boxes :Bee Boxes produce Honey, which can be used to create Honey Poultices , as well as health restoring Crock Pot dishes. Since Honey Poultices are not food, the player can stockpile them without worrying about spoiling. * *;Butterflies :Butterflies drop Butterfly Wings which restore 8 . Also, butterflies have a 2% chance to drop Butter which heals a massive 40 . Additionally, the wings can be easily used to craft a Butter Muffin, which heals for :20 , while also filling some hunger. Butterfly farms can be created easily and synergize well with bee boxes. * *;Blue Mushroom :Eating a raw Blue Mushroom restores 20 , although at the cost of 15 . Blue mushrooms can only be picked at night and can't be relocated, so large scale farming is usually impractical. Still, they provide a nice boost for players who build their base near them. * *;Life Giving Amulet :Wearing a Life Giving Amulet will automatically heal the player by 5 in exchange for 5 and 5% of its durability. :Upon death while wearing it, it will automatically restore the players to 50. Meat Effigy ' ]]'If the player builds the meat effigy then their maximum health is decreased by 30 health. This health is impossible to regain unless the meat effigy is used. Please note that the meat effigy will resurrect the player on death similar to the Life Giving Amulet, thereby adding 30 health back to the player's max health. Trivia * The player can have 0 points of Health and not die. However, they will still take damage, and can die, as this is just less than 1, but in decimals, making any received damage fatal. Category:Gameplay